


Backseat bingo.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band), The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: But they are ok, Harry is Augustus, Harry is also just a greaser it seams, Im back or am i, Implied Niall was sick, M/M, Niall as Hazel sort of?, Nialls parents think he needs homeschooling for dating this boy, One Off, The fault in our stars based, no one dies, short blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Do you ever think of Narry, And the fault in our stars. I do.Maybe not the were are both terminally ill going to die soon part. because i don’t think my heart could handle that much angst (or could it. )But the idea of Harry being Augustus. Wearing worn brown leather bombers. and always carrying a back of cigarettes in his breast pocket. Looking very much a james dean kind of guy. Possibly the way he cuffs his jeans. And would say weird 50’s slang words.





	Backseat bingo.

But the idea of Harry being Augustus. Wearing worn brown leather bombers. and always carrying a back of cigarettes in his breast pocket. Looking very much a James dean kind of guy. Possibly the way he cuffs his jeans. And would say weird 50’s slang words. 

Or how when he’s stopped at a light and he runs his fingers through his hair before reaching for the pack opened but not missing a single end. Just the way he turns the pack of camels and taps one out and places it between his lips. Not reaching for a lighter as he has enough time to tuck it back in his pocket before the car behind him honks. A casual “Cool it, square.” And he’s off, but Niall just bites his lip and holds in a laugh at the younger trying to shift into gear and drive the old beat up car into the intersection only to stall. 

Where as his driving could be classified as unpleasant, it wasn’t technically illegal. And well, it doesn’t take that much away from the cool guy act. Even when he knows they are just driving to the highest lookout point in the city. To talk, or not. To make out in the back seat. Maybe they would just sit on the hood and stargaze, far enough away from the light pollution to talk about endless black holes. Either way some obscure song he found in a record shop would be playing from the beat up old ipod, with the crack in the screen but it worked.  
Niall would watch, as the cigarette would bobble in between Harry’s fingers as he told him a story about something he had heard before but it still made him laugh. Keeping his eyes on the youngers hand, glued to the sight of it again landing between velvet lips. Chewing on his bottom lip a habit he no doubtable picked up from the boy sharing the hood. 

“Wish you wouldn’t do that.” 

It comes up, not as often as it once had. The topic of why anyone would do this, it was annoying. 

“Rattling your cage babe?”

It usually went down with an ocean blue eyeroll. ”Cool it.. daddy-o ” SItting up ignoring the fact that it sounded so out of hand coming from him as he pulled his coat tighter around himself. An arm pulling him back with the cigarette finally gone. receiving a kiss instead. It always tasted faintly of tobacco, but not burnt or overwhelming. Unburnt paper keeping the tobacco still smelling sweet. 

It was like every time he brought it up, moving back into the car after a while for the ride home. “You know I’ll never light one.” Looking over and raising a brow wanting to challenge the comment. All he’d get would be that heart stopping grin as he watched the stark white met dark lips. The car starting back up and doing a jerky reverse job before heading back down the hill. 

To overprotective parents who barely trusted his boyfriend and threatened homeschooling again almost every time they saw Harry. Guess missing a year of school wouldn’t have been enough punishment for being sickly. But Harry made him better, made him feel normal again. Even if the boy was no wear near ‘normal’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends,  
> Just thought I would post a quick one shot. just to say im still alive. Im missing writing so much but i dunno i think i have more excuses. Im actually hoping to post more but. NO PROMISES! <3 love you all.


End file.
